


“    ”

by Monzent



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzent/pseuds/Monzent





	“    ”

树上脱落的叶子径直向天上飞去，各式垃圾也在空中飞舞，它们越升越高，直至聚拢成云。但这并不足以让它们停下，它们一直向上升去，越缩越小，再也看不见了。而原本吵闹的街道上也没有行人，只有破旧的，用锁链锁在地上的车七扭八歪的停在路边。如果没有那些锁链，它们也会像那些垃圾一样飞上天去。  
我向窗外望去，不，不如说是我的视线直接穿墙而过。我的房间没有窗户，因为我讨厌白天照射进来打扰我睡眠的阳光。原本我是无法看见墙外的景色的，大概在两个礼拜之前我获得了这项本领。至于我为什么能看见，自然是因为......  
我是个天才。  
你想要听我的故事吗？当然可以，已经很久没有人跟我说想要跟我说说话了，你愿意的话真是太好了。请坐请坐，我讲给你听。  
你可以问我问题哦，不然我真的不知道从何讲起。  
嗯，我明白了。  
那是在《BOOTLEG》之后开始的。当时的我接受了太多的赞扬，各种各样的溢美之词我都听过。我明白我没有什么休息的时间，我必须立刻开始新的创作。但我已经写不太出来了，完成《BOOTLEG》已经是我的极限，当时的我深知这一点。我已经记不起来最后一次写歌是什么时候了。当时我把自己关在屋子里什么也不做，除了去想一个从未想起的人，去写从未写出的歌。  
我也不知道过了多长时间，只是屋内的空瓶越来越多，被我扔掉的纸越堆越高。我完全不知道写些什么，也不知道下一首专辑还要多久，我连一首歌也再没写出来了，因为每天困扰着我的，就是那个人到底是谁。而那些我曾经热爱过的：生命，死亡，爱情，病痛，消缺的辉煌，性，一下子在我心中失去了全部的意义。但其实我也不太在乎Fans怎么想，写不写歌对于我自己也无所谓。但是，我唯一明白的就是，我如果在写不出来东西，我会变成什么样子。  
——我会堕入那里，“ ”如创世之初。  
为音乐而生？你说什么笑话呢，根本就是不可能的事。不管你信不信，我知道高中才知道音乐是什么。我是天才？天才这种程度的词我已经听腻了。况且在高中之前没有人能够理解我，当然我也无法理解他们。  
当然，那段时间是很痛苦，但都已经过去了那么久，也就无所谓了，他们也不配明白我的痛苦。也是啊，那个时候我不知道跟谁说话，也形容不出那种很孤独的感觉。  
音乐... ...只有音乐可以理解我。  
这是我唯一能倾诉的对象，于是我向它倾诉了很多。但我确实没有希望，也不太想要有人听懂我究竟向它说了什么，也从来没想过能激励什么人。我所写的，不过是我自己的故事。  
可故事总有讲完的一天，只是我从未想过会那么快而已。  
不会的，天才怎么能隐退呢。  
等等，你也听到了吧，门铃响了。失陪了。  
啊啊，太好了，这个终于到了。太好了太好了。没什么，安眠药而已。最近天天想着怎么写歌，根本睡不着觉，只能靠这个。  
没事没事，你不会打扰我休息的，一般这个点还不到我休息的时候，再稍微多坐一会吧。已经很久没有人这样跟我说过话了。啊，我突然想起来了，之前有人给我带了一瓶梅酒，要不要来尝尝啊。没事的，你真的不会影响我的，真要说的话，我也没有什么歌要写。  
果然这酒就像他说的一样好喝。其实我也根本不害怕写不出歌，那全部都无所谓。只不过，写歌是我唯一能做好的事啊。  
如果，能想起那个人就更好了。  
我并不认为我是一个悲观主义者，只是最近... ...怎么说还是有点累吧，毕竟每天都要担心自己今天能不能写得出歌。不不不，您呆在这里真的没关系的，啊啊果然还是要走吗。好吧，再见了。欢迎下次还来找我。  
唉，果然最后还是只留下我一个人，真的是。  
于我，一个人，其实与一堆人没有区别。  
因为我“ ”如创世之初。  
先不提那个我想不起来的人，我先讲讲我自己吧。你知道吗，我真的很讨厌自己，明明知道这样不对，却还要去做。就像赌徒一样，知道会输，却停不下来去拿筹码的手。啊对，你已经走了啊，无所谓，让我当做你还在这里吧。你看这酒里放进安眠药的颜色多好看啊，原本微粉的酒液变成灰色，像我从未见过而却清晰的印在我心中的月长石。  
哎呀外面起风了。你看不到的吧，那些竭力向下生长的树，明明生活已经毫无阳光却还是无谓的努力着。我已经有好长一段时间没有出门了，于是外面的世界便借此越缩越小，直到现在的只剩下几个街区。我几乎能看到对面的那个老人已经干瘪的脸和充血的眼球。  
我在掏空这个世界，还有我自己。  
那杯掺了药的酒还放在桌上，室内的光穿过它，照在我的手上。我的手痉挛了一下，接着又是一下，它拿起了酒杯。现在是我的大脑或者说是我的理智在和我的手抗衡了，我不想，却不得不堕入那里。  
请你看着我，看着我喝完它。  
杯子空了。  
我看着你刚刚坐着的地方，空气在那里挤压，扭曲，渐渐现出人的形状。你又坐在那里了，你从身边带着的包中掏出了杯子，喝着跟我喝的同样的液体。  
好啊，让我们继续吧。  
不过在那之前，先让我感受这空气，这时间，这世界。有什么东西正在我的脑内跳舞，在跃动，在唱着我从未听过的歌。那是荒远而寂寥的旋律，诱人而深沉，好像太空中的马里亚纳海沟，海洋深处的哈雷彗星。它是我从未期冀过的幻想之物，在它诞生之时已经臻于完美。那些旋律从我的脑海变到我的眼前，一拍一拍的显出实体，落到并不存在的暗淡的红色灯火里。它们在灯火里跳动躲藏，映照出一模一样的人脸，它们再次浮现，又缠绕到一起，变成一团凌乱的线。  
那些音符在我眼前徘徊，分离，每一分钟就变换一次模样。或线或面的形体在空中纠结着，奏响着奇异的篇章。我感觉我也飘起来了，越升越高，穿过天顶，云层，大气，在一瞥之下看见翱翔的飞鸟，直至身临宇宙，变成漫漫星河中的一份子。我看着那些默默旋转的天体，一如看着刚刚坐在那里的沉默的你。  
无论宇宙，天体，大气，都将失落与尽头的时间之海。  
我试图去触碰某个散发着深蓝色光芒的天体——我本不该这样做的——这使得我在下一秒开始飞速坠落，穿过大气，云层，天顶，在绝望之中看见聚拢成云的垃圾。  
什么时候，我竟然开始与它们相像了呢？  
我又坐回我的房间里了，连同刚刚消失的感官一起回来了。真是谢天谢地，你还坐在那里。我真的不喜欢别人用怜爱的眼神看着我，但现在已经无所谓了，你就那么看着我吧，让我感觉我还活着吧。对了，你没有听到那音乐吗，从我体内发出来的。它们一直一直回荡在这里。  
等等，你为什么要离我远去。不不不，不要离开啊。你为什么要化作在空中舞动的纸片，又再次向我飞来。啊啊我听到了！比以往更为清晰的！那飘扬的旋律！我在空中抓住了我的笔，在一阵戏谑般的狂热之中，我在纸上写满了我听到的东西。  
那是多么明快而又悲伤的旋律啊，跃动着的Flamingo；多么沉郁而又阳光啊，绚烂的Flamingo；多么高贵而又微贱啊，这是只属于我的Flamingo。  
啊，外面刮起了一阵奇异的旋风，里面裹挟着一群火红色的大鸟，它们没有眼睛，原本的眼窝空洞洞的，它们直冲我而来。它们那刺耳的呱呱大叫令我堵住了耳朵，而且那叫声还震碎了街道两旁房屋的玻璃。我很奇怪那些屋子里的人为什么没有感觉到，他们依旧呆滞的干着自己的事情，就好像其实他们并不在意，或者... ...  
只有我注意到了。  
那些鸟已经逼近了我的窗户，它们用尽自己浑身解数攻击我的窗户，或者说我的墙。它们用没有眼睛的，空洞洞的眼窝看着我，直逼的我连连后退，连刚刚写就的手稿也掉在地上。而这时，那群鸟已经攻破了我脆弱的窗户，一只接一只的挤了进来。  
我震惊于这原本狭窄的房间竟然可以挤下这么多只鸟，我还没来得及好好看看它们，它们就飞旋着聚成一群，在无限升高的天顶下形成鸟的漩涡。原本散落的纸被它们飞翔时卷起的风带到空中，变成了新的飞鸟，与那群火红大鸟汇到一处。接着，这红白相间的鸟群开始显出龙卷风的模样，而那针一般的顶点直直的冲着我。我惊惶的后退，却碰到那了坚实的墙壁。  
在它们与我之间，我无处可逃。  
它们冲着我飞来了，像一枚枚炮弹。它们试图通过我身体上的每一处缝隙进入到我的体内，你看，我正呼吸着它们呢。我不敢睁开眼睛，因为只要我一睁开眼睛，我就能看到它们在我体内，依旧自由的飞着。我不但没有感觉到沉重，反而格外的轻盈。它们的羽毛就是我的羽毛，它们的翅膀便是我的翅膀。  
房间里的鸟儿消失了，它们应该都在我的体内。我有些诧异，那样多的鸟儿，如何在我体内... ...  
因为我体内空无一物。如同创世之初。  
我的眼前有什么东西正在落下，那是一块散布着各色色块的幕帘，它明明没有在燃烧，却散发着如同太阳一般的高热，引得我体内的鸟儿沸腾起来。它们盘旋着在我体内冲撞，竭力想要冲出我的躯壳。我没有办法阻拦他们，只能眼睁睁的看着他们从我身体里飞走，在我的身上留下无数个血洞，我看着它们飞远，身上还带着我未凝固的血肉，我想开口呼唤他们，被血糊住的嗓子却发不出一点声音。我几乎是渴求般的看着他们，奢求它们回来填补我已经千疮百孔的身体，但它们没有。  
于是在我明白这件事的那一秒后便瘫倒在我流出的血液里，在其中咳嗽窒息。在我意识消却的那一瞬，我的脑内依旧是Flamingo与远去的鸟儿。  
＊  
我从无梦的睡眠中醒来，有些茫然的看着地上散落的纸张和流了一地的酒液，整个屋子里都散发着淡淡的酒香。我刚才干了什么，全无记忆的我不得而知。我随便抓起地上的一张纸，上面是涂涂抹抹后，潦草却仍旧可以依稀辨认的音符。我茫然的跟着它一拍拍的哼唱，每一句都是我永远无法写出的生命的旋律。  
我坐在那些手稿之中，那些手稿犹如海洋环绕陆地一样围绕着我，一张一张的看过去，我心中的惊愕越盛。我不知道它们从何而来，如果不是我自己的笔迹，我简直不能相信它们是我自己写出的。我不知道该为他们配上什么词，因为他们在我还有灵感的时候也无法写出。我看着它们，任由它们在我脑海里编织出各种光怪陆离的场景。从火红的新月到蓝色的落日，从一望无际镜子一般的大地到刻满符文的高山，再从铺了满地令人在其中窒息的细小黄花到飘了漫天的银色星星。  
我拿起掉在地上的笔想要写点什么，却终于放弃，它们是那样的完美，我找不到哪怕一个音节来形容它，每一个句子对于它们都是莫大的侮辱。我看着它们，想着我曾经在外面见到过的世界。  
“我说的话你难道听不懂吗？”  
他俯下身子看我——这是我很久以前的回忆了——我抬起头，看着他的嘴像一条搁浅的鱼一样的一张一合，而那话语却像大洋另一边传来的一样陌生。窗外的阳光一如世界诞生之初一样明亮，而这屋子里的黑暗是从已开始就已经铸就，再也无法更改。阳光绕过这间教室，在外面的走廊上落了脚。我看着他，而他也瞪着那双无神的眼睛看着我，他的眼睛中有太多太多模糊不清的屏障，令我看不见他要表述的意思。  
他又把话说了一遍，而在我看来，那声音甚至比外面传来的鸟叫还要让我疑惑。我迷茫的表情显然让他明白了，他失望的摇了摇头，丢下了一句话“你这样是根本不可能干出什么大事的。”之后他转身离开，想必他认为这句话给我带来了很大伤害，但其实他说话的样子在我眼中一如一条搁浅时拼命呼吸的鱼。  
我想知道的是，在我那过去的生命中，有多少这样的人曾经在我的大脑皮层中留下印记。我无数次地希望记起在我生命中的一个人，但我从未想起过。我所能回忆起的关于他的一切只是那天午后的慵懒阳光落在流淌的河水里，连带着树上的叶子一起闪着破碎的光，还有我心中某种从未体验过的情感。  
我就这样坐在那些手稿间，回忆着那些事情。我看着墙上的钟表，它的指针已经不会动了，而我的时间好像也就这么停止了，我知道该做什么，但无力去做。我唯一希望的是，就是在我还没有完全掏空我自己的时候，我能够想起来那个人是谁。  
我就这样看着墙壁，上面逐渐显出交叠在一起的人脸，各式各样的男人和女人。我看着他们，就像在回顾我的人生，回顾那条长长的，流淌不尽的河。我记不起来是何时何地见过他们，也不知道我为何如此确信这件事，可能是其中不断闪现的某个熟悉的眉眼，也可能是某张令我肖想数次的脸。  
逐渐的，那些人渐渐走出了墙壁，站在我的身边。我从未见过样旷远而又逼仄的房间，几乎是上百人都挤在这里，中间是我，盘腿坐在正中的我。我看着那些人，在其中寻找我最想见到的那张脸孔，却没有找到。  
那他们在这里，只是为了看见这样落魄而普通的我吗？  
我看着他们，他们也看着我。那是一种我从未见过的眼神，某种既怜悯而又痛恨的眼神。我有些不知所措，转而低头去捡地上已经处理完的稿纸。这时有个人在我眼前蹲下，他的鞋尖刚好踩在我正要捡起的那张纸上。我抬起头看他，他的五官被几团线遮住，我根本看不见他的样子，也无从猜测他的意图。  
他的手抚摸上了我的脸，冰冷的，没有半分属于生命的温度。我下意识地向后躲去，却被他钳住了下巴，只能直视他眼睛位置的那团线。我看着他，感觉下巴上那只手的指甲越来越长，深深扎入我的皮肉里。  
我想要问他为什么这样做，我张开嘴，感受自己声带的颤动，却根本没有声音发出。我这才意识到，我的身边如同荒原一样死寂，空无一物般的寂静。我感觉到温热的液体从我的下颚流淌到我的脖子上，毋庸置疑的，那是我的血液。我伸出手去，想要把那只钳在我下巴上的手拿开，却失败了。  
他终于现出了自己破败的五官，他那失神的眼睛看着我，那眼神好像要把我整个人细细剖开一样。而后，他裂开嘴笑了，我几乎能从那道丑陋的缝隙中看到他脏污的内脏。事实上我看到了，但他体内已经没有什么可以称之为内脏的东西了，只有一团已经开始腐烂的肉。他闭上嘴，在那一刻他也松开了我下巴上的手。  
我用手去摸我的下巴，那上面却并没有我想象中的鲜红液体。但还没等我想明白为什么，人群便开始向我靠近，他们逐渐变成了一个样子，模糊的五官，有着拉长的身体和四肢。他们手中都拿着一样的东西，一把只有刀刃的刀。  
我感受到了他们急切的情绪，其中有已经消失残破的爱，而更多的是想将我每一根神经都捋顺的渴望。他们抚摸着我的身体，将刀尖刺进我的身体，一点点划出鲜红的血口。  
不要，不要啊... ...我难道不是，不是你们曾经爱过的人吗？  
那些刀子在我身上毫无阻碍的滑动。很疼，纯粹的，火一般的疼。我无法尖叫出声，因为我的喉咙好像被一万只手掐住。我只能无助的看着他们，看着那些刀子进进出出，却无力回天。我忽然想起那些离我而去的鸟儿，它们再也不会回来了。那些鸟儿，在我看来就如同我的孩子和我一半的灵魂。  
我不知道这劫难什么时候结束，我的脸上淌满了泪水，心中某种直觉告诉我，我再也不会知道那个我始终想不起来的人是谁了。突然，像是得到了某种指示，他们一起收回了刀子。而再次拿出的，是一团团线和一把把的缝衣针。他们像是缝制一个破布娃娃一样将我的创口缝好，将我无力控制的身体摆成他们刚刚出现时的样子，随后他们一起消失。剩下的只有我和从未被打乱的稿子。  
我靠在床上，盯着光滑的墙壁，记忆又闪回到了那个下午。那闪烁着光芒的如同一块破碎的钻石一样的河水，散发着甜腻香气的腐败的花朵，还有我无法想起的你。有好几次，我好像抓住了什么，可能是一个微笑，一点只言片语，或者一丝淡淡的香味。但它们就像在我手中挣扎的鱼，还没来得及明白就已经溜走。那些记忆的碎片零零散散的落在我的身边，我却无法将他们组成一个整体。  
我好像听见有人敲门，但我不想去打开它，我害怕在起、它的背后隐藏着什么更为深重的灾难。有钥匙在孔中转动的声音，我站起身，心中的悸动越来越明显。  
门打开了，从门后进来的是一大群没有眼睛的火红色的大鸟，他们飞旋着向我来。我几乎是欣喜地去拥抱它们，让它们回到我这如同创始之初一般空洞的身体。鸟群在这房间中消失，我这才再次看见门后的情景。  
门后只有一个人，他有着我无数次在墙壁上，在梦中，在狂乱之中看到的眉眼和熟悉的笑容。他走过来拥抱了我，身上带着淡淡的香味。他在我耳边叫出了被我已经遗忘多时的我的名字。  
于是那已经消却的世界，我无法串联的记忆的碎片，我失去的事物都在这一刻重新出现在我的心中。我终于想起来了。我始终未能记起的人，是你。


End file.
